Knight's on Patrol
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Uther has sent out knights in sets of three to keep a lookout for renegades. Gwaine, Percival & Lancelot use this time to get to know each other better. Warning: Threesome. Gwaine/Percival/Lancelot. Written for & dedicated to Merthur Dreamer. Please R&R


**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

**_This story was written on request and is dedicated to Merthur Dreamer. I hope it's what you wanted :) x_**

**_I want to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with the plot of this story. :) x_**

**_This is my first time writing a Lancelot/Percival/Gwaine story so bear with me :)_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :) _**

* * *

><p>Lancelot and Percival were sitting on a log beside the lake looking up occasionally to see Gwaine pace back and forth before looking up. "Gwaine will you sit down."<p>

"I don't understand why we are still here?" King Uther had heard of a few small gangs of renegades and sent knights out in sets of three to patrol for a few nights. It was the morning after the second night and Gwaine was very fidgety. "Why won't you hold still?" asked Lancelot. But before Gwaine could open his mouth, Percival answered for him. "He has gone two days without any mead. That's what's wrong with him."

Gwaine looked at Percival who was smiling at him and gave a small laugh. "Oh how well you know me." he picked up his drinking can and felt that it was empty. "I'm going to fill my can. What about both of yours?" Percival and Lancelot both checked theirs and felt that theirs were nearly empty. Gwaine took them off Lancelot and Percival and muttered he wouldn't be long.

* * *

><p>After a while when Gwaine hadn't returned Percival stood up and said he would go and look for him. Truth was, Percival was more worried than he let on. He had liked Gwaine for a while now, and because Gwaine showed no interest in him that way, Percival decided to keep quiet.<p>

Percival got to the lake and saw Gwaine struggling to keep above the surface, Gwaine could swim, but with his armour on he was struggling to keep his head above the surface. "Gwaine!" Percival yelled out in panic as he rushed into the lake after Gwaine, but Percival got to Gwaine too late as Gwaine's thrashing around caused him to knock himself out on a nearby rock. Percival grabbed hold of Gwaine and lifted him up into his strong arms and carried him from the lake.

* * *

><p>Lancelot shot up from the log and rushed over when he saw Percival coming back, wet through with a wet through and unconscious Gwaine in his arms. "What happened?"<p>

"I don't know. I think he went a little to far into the lake where it got deep and with this armour he couldn't keep his self up. He was thrashing around when I got to him. By the time I got in the water and reached him, he hit his head and knocked his self out."

"We have to keep him as warm as possible."

Percival followed Lancelot back to camp and laid Gwaine by the fire and watched as Gwaine's lips were slowly starting to turn blue from the cold. "Why isn't he warming up?"

"The clothes that he is in are wet also. The quickest way to warm him up is us."

Percival frowned. "Us? How?"

"We strip down to nothing and strip him down to nothing and lay pressed against one another. Our body heat will warm him up."

Percival nodded and started to remove his clothing along with Lancelot. Once naked, Lancelot laid facing Gwaine whilst Percival took to spooning Gwaine and placed a blanket covering the three of them.

* * *

><p>Gwaine woke up a while later to something hard, pressing into his back. Opening his eyes, he saw Lancelot asleep in front of him, which meant that it was Percival's cock he could feel digging into the back of him. A smile claimed his face, Percival, a man who he had wanted for a while was hard against him. Gwaine looked over his shoulder and saw that Percival was also asleep. Not for long.<p>

Gwaine started to move downwards, grinding his arse against Percival who started to moan at the friction and started to wake up. "Gwaine." Percival moaned as he tightened his hold on Gwaine.

Gwaine started ground himself more against Percival and woke up Lancelot, being half hard, Lancelot saw Gwaine and Percival and went as hard as a rock. Gwaine looked down and smirked when he saw Lancelot's erection. "Wanna join in?"

Lancelot laid on his back and smiled. "Oh yes."

Gwaine got up and knelt in front of Lancelot and parted his knees. He looked at Percival. "I want your cock in me." was all he said before leaning down, taking Lancelot in his mouth with his arse in the air for Percival.

Percival knelt behind Gwaine and ran one of his hands over Gwaine before slipping a finger into Gwaine's ever waiting hole. Gwaine moaned around Lancelot's cock at the feeling of Percival's finger moving in and out of him, which was now being joined by a second.

Gwaine moved his mouth away from Lancelot's cock and licked around the tip and slit, gathering the precum that was there before taking Lancelot in his mouth again. Gwaine swallowed more of Lancelot's cock, feeling it hit the back of his throat when Percival thrust his erection in Gwaine.

Gwaine took Lancelot's legs and placed them on his shoulders so his legs were resting on his back. Taking his finger, Gwaine pushed it in Lancelot who moaned out his name and thrust his head back, grabbing Gwaine's hair to keep his head there. "Oh more Gwaine."

Gwaine added a second finger and started to fuck Lancelot even faster with fingers. At the same time he was trying to thrust back into Percival to go faster. Percival must have understood as he gripped hold of Gwaine's hips and started to pound hard into Gwaine, making Gwaine go forward and swallow more of Lancelot's cock.

Lancelot was the first to cum, shouting out Gwaine's name as he legs dropped back onto the forest floor. After Gwaine swallowed all that Lancelot had to give he pushed up with his hands. "Harder Perce._ Ah._"

Percival moved back and sat on the forest floor, taking Gwaine with him and started to lift Gwaine up and down. Lancelot, looking at the sight in front of him, Gwaine bouncing up and down on Percival's cock, whilst stroking his own with his head thrown back, started to harden again at the sight. Lancelot took his cock in hand and started to bring himself off at the sight in front of him.

Gwaine felt himself getting closer and started to pump his cock more vigorously as he bounced harder on Percival's cock, Percival's grip on Gwaine's hips told him that he would have bruises there, but he didn't care.

Gwaine came with a shout of Percival's name with Percival following seconds later, shouting out Gwaine's name, emptying himself inside of Gwaine.

Lancelot seeing both Percival and Gwaine cum seconds apart came for a second time, covering the forest floor and his hand in his cum.

Percival loosened his grip on Gwaine's hips and saw the markings he made. "Sorry." he panted. Gwaine looked down to where Percival was and smiled. "Don't be. I'm not."

Lancelot stood up and watched as Gwaine lifted himself from Percival and stood up along with Percival. "Where did that come from?" Lancelot said as all three of them made their way to the lake to wash themselves down.

"I know where mine came from. I felt Percival's cock digging in me and I had to have him." Gwaine looked at Percival. "If I knew you swung that way I would have had you long ago."

"If I knew that you liked me like that I would have had you long before that."

"I have been telling you both separately that you like each other."

Gwaine looked at Lancelot. "I saw you hard for us, that's why I asked if you wanted to join in, but I am afraid now that Percival is only going to be with one knight and that will be me. And vice versa."

"That's alright. I understand. I just can't believe it took you to knocking yourself out to realise that."

Gwaine chuckled as he walked into the lake to bathe himself down. "It must have knocked sense into me."

* * *

><p>Later that night when they were sat around the fire, Percival's arm wrapped around Gwaine, they heard someone approaching. Percival took his arm back and stood up, drawing his sword along with Gwaine and Lancelot, they prepared themselves to fight, but they relaxed their positions when they saw Arthur come into view. "The renegades have been captured. We are to return to Camelot."<p>

Arthur looked closely at Gwaine and Percival and smiled. "About time. I was hoping this got you both together. Technically, Gwaine was to be with Leon and Elyan. But I soon changed that."

"You are alright with me and Gwaine being together then Sire?"

"Yes Percival. I bet Merlin that before we go back you two will have had sex."

"What have you won Arthur?" Lancelot asked.

"If Merlin won. I would be his toy to do whatever he wanted to do with me for a week. But he lost. So for a week starting from when we get back to Camelot. Merlin is my toy for me to do with whatever I please with."

Gwaine smirked. "So there is seven nights of hot sex in the near future."

"Oh yes. It's hot sex with Merlin every night, but for seven nights, Merlin has to be submissive with everything."

* * *

><p>When they all got back to Camelot Merlin frowned when Arthur walked up to him with a big smile on his face. "What has you so happy?"<p>

"Look behind me."

Merlin looked over Arthur's shoulder and saw Percival take Gwaine into his arms and kiss him full on the mouth when they got off their horses. Merlin sighed. "Where do you want me Sire?"

"That's not my name Merlin."

"Where do you want me master?"

"My chambers. On my bed. Naked."

* * *

><p>Gwaine pulled back from Percival and Percival laughed at some of the knights and maids faces when they saw that Gwaine was now taken. "This won't be just some one time thing will it Gwaine."<p>

"No it won't. Now I finally have you I am not letting you go."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end.<em>**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Review? :)_**


End file.
